In the electronic information age, individuals and organizations may quickly and easily share, access, and disseminate high volumes of information. For many individuals and organizations, the ease with which information may be disseminated electronically is empowering. However, the ubiquity of high-speed Internet access and smart mobile devices may pose unique challenges for individuals and organizations concerned with preventing the loss and/or exposure of sensitive data. Due to the growing use of Internet applications, improper data handling by Internet applications may pose a significant threat to data loss and exposure.
Some Internet applications that allow users to enter sensitive data may create local caches of the sensitive data. Unfortunately, these local caches may be vulnerable to attacks, such as cross-site scripting attacks. Traditional security systems may protect against data loss through local data caches by scanning locally-stored data (e.g., cookies) for sensitive data, removing cookies, and/or instructing users to remove cookies. Unfortunately, new standards for locally storing Internet application data (e.g., HTML5) may interfere with traditional scanning techniques. Furthermore, some mobile computing platforms may be restricted and/or closed, discouraging and/or preventing users from installing software of their choice and/or from installing system-level software that would provide sufficient access for a data loss prevention system to access data stored locally by Internet applications. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for analyzing client-side storage security for Internet applications.